Love Test
by SweetStar17
Summary: Bastion/Hailey Oneshot. When Hailey tries a test to see what her love between her and Bastion is, what will the outcome be, and how will the couple deal with it?


"I can't believe I'm actually doing this." Hailey mumbled to herself, writing something on a page of her notebook during her visit at Duel Academy's library.

After hearing the other female duelists talking so much about it, the Ra Yellow student finally decided it was time she tried it out herself, wondering what the outcome would be afterwards.

"All right, now let's see what we got." Hailey said after looking over her handwriting, making sure she was able to read her results, her light blue eyes widening in shock afterwards, once she had finalized everything written down.

"33%!? That... That can't be right."

"What can't be right love?"

Jumping up in fright from the sudden voice, Hailey looked over her shoulder, noticing her fellow Ra Yellow classmate and boyfriend, Bastion standing in front of her with a raised brow, a few books being held underneath one of his arms.

"Bastion, what are you doing here?"

"I always visit the library at this time, remember?" the male Ra Yellow answered, placing his books on the table, picking up Hailey's notebook afterwards. "So what's written in here, that's got you all upset?"

"I-It's nothing, really!" Hailey replied while jumping up from her seat, attempting to retrive the notebook back from Bastion. "I-I was just writing down some caculations was all!"

"Is that all?" Bastion asked as he studied the notebook page more closely while picking up one of Hailey's pens in the process. "Then this won't take too l-"

Bastion's eyes widen in shock, once he noticed what was written on the page was both his and Hailey's full name, along with the words 'true' and love' horizontally underneath the names, a number after each letter, and a 33% below that.

Hailey blushed in embarassment when she felt Bastion look back over at her, turning her head away while her cheeks turned more red.

"The other female students made such a big deal about, that I wanted to see what our results would be."

"I-I see." Bastion replied, a blush appearing on his face. "So this 33%..."

"Is what the results of our love ended up being." Hailey explained, sighing aftewards. "I still can't believe I actually went along with doing such a silly thing like that. I'm such an idiot."

Bastion sighed from his girlfriend's reply, watching as she seemed to be giving herself a mental lecture for what she had just done.

He knew for sure that Hailey was no idiot, and he wanted to show her just that. The problem though... He didn't know how.

Looking back down at the notebook, an idea came to him as he cleared his throat to regain Hailey's attention.

"You know, your actually right." Bastion began, taking the pen he picked up earlier and writing something down in the notebook. "These results aren't right at all."

"Wh-what?" Hailey said, a bit surprised by what her boyfriend just said. "Why would you say th..."

The female Ra Yellow was unable to finish her question, since her lips were suddenly met with Bastion's, her eyes widening a bit in surprise, but then closing, enjoying her boyfriend's kiss.

After feeling the kiss was long enough, Bastion broke apart from it, smiling at his girlfriend afterwards.

"Because my love for you is 100% true."

A blush appeared on Hailey's face, watching as Bastion placed the notebook and pen back down on the table, regather his books, and then start to walk off.

"I hope you don't plan on standing there all day love. Our next class starts soon, and it's best if we get there on time."

"Ri-right." Hailey replied, quickly gathering up her belongings, only to stop when she noticed her notebook, a smile forming on her lips.

For what was now written on the page in red ink, was a scribbled out 33%, replaced with a 100% with a heart drawn around it, along with the message of 'Don't ever forget that love.', written in Bastion's handwriting.

_"With you to remind me all the time Bastion, I won't."_ Hailey thought to herself while finishing gathering up her belongings, soon catching up with Bastion, the two holding hands as they made their way to their next class together.


End file.
